Bella Luna
by CheshireMisfit
Summary: Every night, after a hard day's work, he would venture out onto the sea, throw his line at the water, and try to catch the moon. A Greek myth-styled ShunsuiNanao fic with Gin and Rangiku sprinkles. Written for and dedicated to the lovely AnimePenguin.


○ **ß **έ Ŀ ł ά **◙**

**◘ ****Ł** ŭ ή Ǻ **●**

Our story starts, as oh, so many do, with the words 'Once upon a time'.

Once upon a time, there was a quiet village near the sea. The people who lived there were, in every aspect of the word, content. They worked hard throughout the day, men and women, side by side, and slept well at night, knowing they had done their best. They didn't have any excess luxury, but nor did they have excess tragedy. They had their work, their town, and, most importantly, each other.

They were content.

Now, a long winded tale about the contentness of these people, however happy, would not be a very exciting story. So, instead, let us turn out attention to someone on the outskirts of this town, in a house closest to the sparkling emerald sea than any other. His name was Shunsui, and though he had happiness, he was anything but content.

Shunsui worked his long days as a fisherman, spending every hour of sunlight rowing his small craft on the water, hauling his nets and casting his line, pausing only when the sun was directly overhead to eat a small lunch of rough bread and white tuna.

The fisherman would leave the sea at sundown, returning to his wooden cottage as the sun's last, dying rays retreated past the horizon. Then, when it was nearing midnight, he would shuffle silently out of his home into the cool, fresh air, step into his dinghy, and row away from the shore.

He would sit down with his fishing pole out, throw his line at the water, and try to catch the moon.

* * *

The moon, high in the sky, was suffering. Her name was Nanao, though none but the stars knew it. 'Nanao, Nanao,' they would chant and pester, trying to discover the cause of their mistress's distress. What could ail the moon? Unfortunately, not even Nanao knew the answer. 

She had always been quiet, always in the shadow of her sister the sun, Matsumoto Rangiku. Only at night was she visible, and even then only as a result of the light cast by others. She never had a chance to shine for herself, always being outdone, too shy to speak and try. She was quiet and smart, like that unseen nerd whose name no one knows at the back of your math class.

Now, it's pretty darn boring just hanging out up there in the sky, moving across the heavens night after night. So, to pass the time, Nanao took up the wonderful pastime of let's-watch-the-humans. They, or, I should say, we, fascinated her, our strengths and weaknesses, our differences, our leaders, our wars. Watching was her only break from the monotony of the nigh endless quiet. The stars were her only company, though even they dimmed and grew quiet after a time.

And she was lonely.

* * *

One night, as Nanao was pulling the sea in its continuous pattern of tides, she saw her own image in the water. 

'A reflection of a reflection,' she thought bitterly. She was about to leave, to turn her sight elsewhere, when she saw a thin black line drift across her otherwise perfect mirror.

At first she was angry, and loomed in closer to see who was taunting her. Instead of a rebellious teen, though, she found a mysterious pink clad fisherman, bamboo hat bobbing up and down in time with the waves. He was just sitting in his small boat, watching the water and occasionally glancing up at the darkened sky.

Those eyes…the warm vats of earth-brown shone when they found the moon, watching her with subdued passion, constant curiosity, and determined hope. Nanao was shocked- who was this quiet villager who sat with his line in her reflection, who looked at her with such interest? Who was he, who seemed to love the moon more than the sun?

She watched him silently, just as he watched her, until the stars called her away, out of sight. She reluctantly followed them, glancing back just once, and vowing to return to the silent fisherman with the chocolate eyes.

* * *

And so the continuous circle spun, the repeating cycle trundling through nights, then weeks, then months. During her days, Nanao watched Shunsui with avid interest. She watched him as he fished, as he ate, as he talked with the other villagers… even a few glances through an opened window as he slept.

Each gazed with concealed fascination and underlying detached hope— always watching, always waiting, and always wishing the other would make the first (obvious) move. Neither would. Instead….

* * *

The moon's sister, Rangiku, was worried, and anxious, and slightly frustrated: three things that always seem to go together, just like earth, sky, and water; good, bad, and justice; romance, drama, and bad soap operas. 

_What on earth, er, heaven, has gotten into Nanao_? She thought. _Before, she was all mopey, dragging herself through the sky, constantly sullen, and _now_ she's acting nigh obsessed with some village or ocean or whatever. Talk about moody. Huh… you know what she needs? A man. Yup, Nanao definitely needs a love life. Maybe that'll cure her 'disease'._

With those thoughts in mind, she set out one night on a surprise visit to her beloved sister. Finally finding her, Rangiku burst in on Nanao, grinning wildly and waving flamboyantly. Unfortunately, her antics were lost on the moon, who merely glanced Rangiku's way once before returning her attention to Earth. The sun huffed angrily, but stopped to peer over Nanao's shoulder, trying to see what was just so damn interesting.

And suddenly, horror of horrors, she had an _Idea._

* * *

"Go, go, m'dear! Trust me, I can _totally _handle this. Besides, think about it! You should at the very least know Mr. Mysterious' name!" 

"Thank you, Rangiku-san, but—"

"No buts! Now, scooch ya booch! Run into his waiting arms!"

Nanao cast a last, wary glance at her beaming sister, and began her long journey down the Stairway of Clouds, sandal clad feet making no sound against the firm mist, body casting no shadow. Though it was technically night, there was no moon in the sky, and Nanao wondered just how Rangiku was going to persuade the Lord of the Natural Balance to let her stay away _just one night_. Rangiku was stubborn to a fault, however, and though Nanao would never admit it, she _did_ want to meet the quiet fisherman who occupied almost all of her time.

* * *

"Sir, might you tell me your name?" Nanao fought hard to prevent the blush she just _knew_ was coming from creeping over her face. 

Shunsui blinked in confusion, opening his door a little wider so as to see the resolute maiden who had knocked so timidly. She was quite the young beauty, with raven black hair pinned in a neat bun, stunning violet eyes, and a not-so-fragile but delicate frame.

"Kyouraku. Kyouraku Shunsui, to be exact." Shunsui watched as the girl fidgeted, seeming to fight with herself, and sighed when she said nothing more.

"Anything else you need? Not many people come a-knockin' just for a name," he told her, one eyebrow and his curiosity raised. "Though, if it's love you're looking for, I'm afraid I can't help ya. Already in love with someone else, you see."

Inside, Nanao's hopes fell. Already in love with someone else, was it? But she hadn't seen anyone who seemed a likely partner for him—no one he talked to, no one he spent overly large amounts of time with- no one. And then she was shaking her head, turning around, and walking away, a sad, bitter smile on her face. It looked like it was back to watching for her.

"You know…" Nanao stopped but didn't look back, wondering what it was. Had she dropped something?

"Usually, when one gives a name they receive one in return." Shunsui ambled out of his house to a spot next to the quiet girl.

"Ah, of course. My name… my name is Ise Nanao." It would be best if he thought her human. No confusion nor drama, and she could still see him every night if he came out to see her.

"Thank you, Ise-san. Say, might you know why the moon has not yet come up today? Her burning sister has already set and she has not risen, so I worry." Shunsui glanced up, eyes shielded by his thin bamboo hat.

"No, I do not. Do not worry too much, though. I am sure she'll be out soon. Thank you for your time, Kyouraku-san. Good ni—no, goodbye. I don't believe I'll see you again."

As Shunsui watched her start to walk away once more, he realized he was actually sad to see her go.

* * *

"Well this won't do, no, this won't do at _all_." 

Rangiku paced angrily, ranting to her (not) very attentive wall. How could Nanao have messed this up? It was simple! Go down to Earth, ask whatshisface his name, meet each other's eyes, fall in love, and live happily ever after! So many other people seemed to do it, so why couldn't Nanao?

It looked like there was only one way left to do this! Okay, first, Nanao had to—

"Matsumoto Rangiku?"

She winced and turned, spying Hitsugaya Toushiro, god of ice, leaning against her doorway. All deities had quarters in the City of Gods they used when their powers weren't needed—this room was where Rangiku stayed at night, so of course the others would've found her. Note to self: next time you have all-important information, _hide_.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun, how are you? So lovely of you to stop by. How can I be of service?" She smiled nervously. Nanao's disappearance? Puh-lease. She didn't know anything. Nope. Nada. _Zip_.

"Yamamoto sent me to tell you to go talk to Ichimaru. It was something about Ise-san." Hitsugaya stared emotionlessly at her, expression uncaring. Maybe he should start playing card games, what with that good of a poker face.

Wait—did he say Ichimaru, as in, Ichimaru Gin? Phew. Gin she could handle. He might be the Trickster God, but at least he was someone she could talk to, and maybe, _maybe_, trust. You never knew with Gin.

"Sure, sure, I'll be right there!" Rangiku waved Hitsugaya off happily as the shorter stalked away, muttering about being used as 'a bloody messenger of all things' and 'wasn't there a god for that?'.

The sun goddess smirked and dove into her closet to grab some Earth-clothes, determined to at least try and escape. Even though Gin had been her friend since childhood (and secret crush), he would still try to (no, would, because he was the _Trickster_ God and that's just what he does) get Nanao's whereabouts from her, and Rangiku couldn't let that happen. No way, no how, not in a million ye—

"Well now, Ran-chan, ain't this the odd sight. Whatcha doin' down there? Goin' on a date or somethin'? The outfit ya got on's just fine for me, y'know."

Rangiku stopped mid-hunt and pouted. What was it with people and barging in on her? "I was supposed to come to _you_, Gin! Why're you here?"

Ichimaru Gin laughed. "Do I ever have a reason, Rangiku?"

And indeed he didn't. The constantly smiling silver-haired Trickster never had a reason. Once, long ago, she had asked him the same question, and he had replied, "It's just who I am." Gin—always grinning, though rarely happy; all-knowing, yet rarely divulging; all-seeing, eyes rarely open. He was, and always would be, simply Gin.

"'Sides, I'm Prince of Tricks, 'member? I knew you'd try'n escape." He crouched down next to her, picking up fly-away clothes and handing them to the blonde.

"So then, ta business. D'ya happen to know where Nanao-san is, Rangiku?" Gin had waited until she had looked at him to ask so that Rangiku couldn't look away for fear of acting suspicious.

_Don't lie, Rangiku!_ She told herself firmly. _He'll spot a lie!_

"I was merely leaving to go aid someone in need of my skills, _Ichimaru-san_. No need to be all accusing!" There! He didn't have to know who the 'someone' was, nor the particular skills. Plus, there was an added guilt trip stuck in there. Ha, maybe Gin's powers were rubbing off on her.

Her hopes were dashed, however, when she heard Gin chuckling beside her.

"Silly Ran-chan," he said, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Tricks are for me, not you. Don't try'n' avoid the question. I know about your Nanao-san."

"Wait- what? Aw, Gin! You knew? About Nanao and her human down on Earth?" Rangiku stared in bewilderment. How could he have possibly…?

Her head snapped up as Gin started laughing—a real, throaty, head-thrown-back laugh. "I di'n't before, Ran-chan, but I do now!"

Glaring, Rangiku made to turn away, angry with herself and Gin. How could she have been fooled so easily? Stupid Gin with his stupid tricks and his stupid smile and his stupid arm-around-her-shoulders.

"Now, now, Ran-chan. I didn't say I'd tell nobody! C'mon, tell me about what's happened to Nanao-san, alrigh'? Maybe I c'n help." His eyes were crinkled as they gazed benevolently down at her, sparkling with true mirth for once.

And, just like that, Gin was in her good graces again.

* * *

(Authoress Note: Angst ahead! Warning, warning!) 

Nanao was, to say the least, upset. Though she refused to let herself cry, she _did_ let herself wallow in misery. Why had she thought it would all work out, anyway? Maybe she had read one too many of Rangiku's romance novels, where everything was perfect and lovey-dovey with rainbows and sparkles shining their little hearts off. Nanao wrapped her arms around her body, shivering slightly. Why, for once, couldn't real life be like that? But no, oh, no. Real life was never like that.

Then why had she thought, so foolishly, that she would get a happy ending? Why did she think she deserved a knight in shining armor to come rescue her? No, the only thing she deserved was probably some loser in tin foil, the complete opposite of Kyouraku Shunsui, never could she hope to reach the actual man himself. All she would ever be was the 'patron of night', a reflection of the real deal.

A single drop slid down her cheek as her breath caught. Eyes closed against the onslaught of tears, she backed up against a Sakura Blossom tree, merry pink petals a stark contrast to the moon goddess's whirling thoughts. Nanao sat down and buried her head in her arms, waiting to pull herself together before climbing back to her immortal perch in the dark sky.

Suddenly, a flurry of pink landed beside her, and a warm hand clasped her shoulder as another held on to her arm. They were overly large, rough, and calloused—the hand of a fisherman.

"Shhh, shhh. Hush now, little Nanao-san, don't cry, no, don't cry. Everything is alright. Hush now, sweet Nanao-san, please don't cry. Whatever it is, 'tis not worth your tears. Smile, smile, Nanao-san! Don't darken this already black night with your frown."

"K-Kyouraku-san? Wha-what are y-you doing here?" Nanao jumped as though burned and immediately tried to scramble backwards, only to find herself imprisoned in Shunsui's firm grip. Startled lavender eyes locked nervously with doe-brown. _Why is he here? More importantly… why does he care?_

Shunsui stared back at the girl in his arms, slightly confused himself. What was it about the black-haired woman that had caused him to follow her with such diligence? Was it just curiosity over the seemingly-independent lady with the broken smile, or… was the reason as to why he never wanted to see her cry again something else entirely?

Shoving the answerless questions to the back of his head, he decided to deal with the matter at hand first and philosophize later. He stood slowly, gently lifting Nanao up with him. The fisherman smiled softly at her bemused expression and offered her his arm with a bow.

"Tell me, Nanao-san, have you ever tried flounder?"

* * *

"Oh, it's horrible! Plain awful, oh my sister, my Nanao, oh no, oh _no!_" Rangiku wailed loudly and clung tighter to Gin, who was standing next to her with a small frown on his face. For Rangiku's plan to work, he had to pull this off perfectly. In his mind he grinned. A challenge. 

"Ah, Matsumoto? Why has this meeting been called? Is this anything to do with Ise-san's disappearance?" Yamamoto Shigekuni, King of Gods, the Lord and General of the Natural Balance, stood and glanced towards Gin, hoping for a more intelligible answer than Rangiku's cries.

"Your Majesty, 'm afraid a terrible event has befallen our dearest Nanao-san," Gin told him, patting Rangiku's head comfortingly. "Matsumoto-san here came to my rooms earlier, as you requested, a-cryin' and sobbin' an ocean o' tears."

"What happened, then, Ichimaru? What did you learn? Tell us." What could've thrown Rangiku so off kilter, and caused Nanao to not fulfill her duties? The moon goddess might not have been the most social of butterflies, but she was not negligent in the least.

Gin took a deep breath, locking gazes with Yamamoto and stating with utmost solemnity, "Ise Nanao, goddess of the moon, has been kidnapped."

* * *

"Favorite color?" Shunsui leaned closer to his guest, eyes sparkling with laughter at her antics.

"I don't see how this is helping our current situation, Kyouraku-san." Nanao fidgeted slightly, looking at her hands instead of her host's face.

"We're learning more about each other, come on. Please? Mine are amethyst and white." The fisherman leaned back in his chair, not adding on the significant detail that those two colors were those of the moon… and Nanao's eyes.

"I do not classify knowing which wavelengths of reflected light," a slight pause followed at the terms 'reflected' and 'light', "I prefer over others as 'learning about me'." They had been playing this game for hours, Shunsui asking, Nanao refusing, and generally rallying back and forth. Unknown to the goddess, though, she was giving out more information on herself than she thought she was keeping in.

"It is, though, it is! And one has to start somewhere, Nanao-chan."

The midnight-haired girl in question glanced up with an annoyed glare. "Nanao-_san_, please, Kyouraku-san. I appreciate you showing me such hospitality; however, I'm afraid I cannot stay long. I have… I have a job I need to do, and I must be there before next nightfall."

It was the truth—she wouldn't dare stay away from her work another night. The gods might be able to let one night slide, but two in a row was completely unacceptable.

Shunsui tilted his head in a silent enquiry, but received no answer. He sighed and stood, offering his guest a hand. "Well, then I am sorry to tell you this, but it is nigh nightfall now. Look, the sun is almost set."

The moon goddess's eyes widened in horror, and a quick glance out the window told her the fisherman spoke the truth.

"No, not yet!" Nanao rushed out the door, looking back over her shoulder to see a bewildered Shunsui start to run after her. "My sincerest apologies, Kyouraku-san, but I must go! Please… don't follow!"

She turned her attention back to the task ahead. Her wooden sandals sank into the sand as she was running, each step kicking up another miniature dust storm. Once, her shoe sank too far, and was lost on the beach in Nanao's race against the sun.

She reached the first step of the Stairway of Clouds just as the last red ray slipped past the horizon. Putting one wood-clad foot on the cloud, she brought the other up to the next step, only to fall forward as it went through the white, not-so-substantial mist. She saw golden grains and aqua waves rush up to meet her, and winced in preparation for the wet impact that never came. Strong arms wrapped around her middle pulled her back, and she found herself in the embrace of one Kyouraku Shunsui for the second time that day.

Too soon his warmth left her as he crouched down, a small sandal in hand. Shunsui leaned over and grasped her foot, gently sliding the shoe into place. The fisherman stood back with a bow and a sad smile, doffing his hat to the stunned goddess.

"Isn't that just like you, to leave without a goodbye. Well, though I did not receive one, at least I can give one. Farewell, Nanao-chan."

Nanao blinked at the sudden moisture in her eyes. "Kyouraku-san…"

The fisherman laughed softly. "Will you still not call me Shunsui? Now, go ahead. Until next time, my Nanao-chan, my lady love. Farewell, my Bella Luna."

"Farewell… Shunsui-san. Thank you." Nanao turned back to the Staircase, both shoes on her feet. The sandals were created from clouds in the City of Gods, and were what allowed the Gods to traverse down to Earth. Shunsui knew… he knew she had lied to him, knew that she was a goddess... and he would still chase after her? Still call her… Bella Luna. Beautiful moon.

Nanao didn't dare look back, for fear that she would not be able to leave if she saw his face one more time. Why did it have to be this way? Doomed to love from afar, never to be together… why? A curse on Fate, a curse on Fortune, a curse on all those who kept them apart.

Tears and ocean water mixed, the choppy waves churning beneath the moon's hurrying feet as she moved farther and farther away from what she truly wanted.

* * *

General outrage (and an outraged General) followed Gin's ominous pronouncement. 

"Kidnapped? What do you mean? Who could possibly have the _gall_ to kidnap a goddess from her home?"

Gin didn't waver under the scrutiny, merely raising his hand for silence. "Yes. Our Nanao san is currently bein' held hostage down on Earth. However, the purpose o' this meetin' wasn't jus' to tell you about it… I came to request permission for me'n'Rangiku to bring her back, if your lordship wills it, o' course."

Yamamoto nodded, pleased with the immediate action, but hesitated when he caught sight of the still sobbing sun. "Are you sure you'd like Matsumoto to accompany you, Ichimaru? Your time will be limited to one night, and she seems more in a state to be a burden, not to be of use."

The King of Gods looked down, catching the glare of the coldest eyes he ever hoped to see.

"No," came the blonde's reply. "I must come. This monster must be brought to justice, and I _will_ have my revenge for what it has done to my sister! Time is no matter, and my grief will only serve to strengthen my resolve."

Rangiku turned on her heel and walked off, Gin following with an appeasing smile towards the King.

Once outside the City of Gods, Rangiku burst into a fit of giggles. "Ooh, hoo! We had him in the palms of our hands, Gin! It totally worked! I'm beginning to see why you like deceiving people so much!"

Gin's smile was smug, and he seemed just the slightest bit proud of his friend. "Wonderful actin' there, Ran-chan. You'd think your mother was a muse with that performance. C'mon now. Methinks I see Nanao-san herself a-climbin' the stairs. What good timin' she has."

Indeed, the signature black bun had just come into sight below the odd pair.

"What ho, ne-san! Welcome back!" Rangiku bounded towards Nanao, enveloping her in a crushing bear hug that would've killed the bear.

"We're twins, Rangiku. I doubt two minutes of age constitutes or calls for the title of older sister." Nanao hugged her sister back fiercely, trying hard to hold herself together in front of her only family.

Rangiku rubbed her back soothingly, shushing Nanao quietly. "Worry not, sister. Gin and I have a plan. Come now, we'll tell you all about it on our way down the Staircase, alright?"

Nanao looked up with surprisingly dry eyes, one eyebrow raised in curiosity… and just the slightest hint of fear. She frowned.

"Ah, I don't believe that is quite necessary. I must disagree with taking immediate action, and I am disinclined to—"

"Great! C'mon, here we go!"

The blonde in front of her jumped up and clapped her hands giddily, then linked arms with Nanao and Gin, skipping down the cloud steps. Operation: True Love Conquers All, go!

* * *

"Knock, knock," Rangiku sang out, bouncing up and down in front of the door, impatient for someone to answer. 

"No, no, Ran-chan. You actually have to _knock_ on th' door, lest he not hear ya. See, like this," Gin told her as he demonstrated to 'proper' human-method of getting attention, rapping three times on the wood.

After a few seconds, the handle twisted slightly, and the door cracked open to reveal a tired, though cautious Shunsui. "Hello. How can I—,"

"Hi!" Rangiku interrupted, shoving her way into the house. "I'm Rangiku, and you must be Shunsui! Nanao told us _all_ about you, yes she did. Well, not really, but I can sorta see why she likes you, you're kinda cute in your own, fishy way, though not half as cute as my dear Gin standing over there, but don't take that as an insult because no one's as cute as Gin, though I don't think you would take that much offense because I think I got the overall picture of you from before and you seem nice enough but just as a warning _you_ _better not break her heart, understand?" _The sun goddess's disposition had gone from bright and cheerful to dark and threatening in exactly .0138 seconds, and Shunsui stepped back, eyes wide, from the shock.

"You break her heart, I break your face. Then your arms, then your legs, then your chest, then your head, and then I'll shove a _tree_ right up where the sun don't shine. Got it? Good." The blonde flounced away, merry again, to inspect the rest of the cottage, humming Bloody Murder under her breath. Gin stepped up next.

"You'll hafta excuse m' friend there. She's not used to public manners. Name's Ichimaru Gin. Ran-chan there is Nanao-san's twin sister, y'see? That means, if y' make Nanao-san unhappy, Rangiku is unhappy, and when Rangiku is unhappy, I start to break things. Namely you." There was nothing friendly about Gin's icy smile, nor the acidic tone he used.

Shunsui bowed slightly, realizing that this was about as close to 'meeting the parents' as he was going to get. "I would never think to sadden Nanao-ch—san in anyway, no matter the reason."

He started to turn, to see if Nanao was waiting outside or something, when the rest of Gin's statement hit him. "Wait. Nanao-san's twin sister? But that means… Rangiku-san is the sun goddess? And by your protectiveness… the Trickster God. The Sun and the Trickster."

Gin grinned cat-like, and bobbed his head in an affirmative as Shunsui bowed again, lower. "Then, if you don't mind my asking, where is Nanao-chan, er, san, now? And why come to me?"

"Nanao is right here." Said goddess smiled slightly at the fisherman as she walked in, feet gliding soundlessly across the wood floor with the flawless grace only a goddess could possess. "And we came to… well, I would like to… to get to know you better, instead of… never seeing you again. Well, uh, if you'll have me, that is, I wouldn't want to intrude on—"

"Don't even think it, Nanao-chan. Just tell me what to do." Shunsui smiled down at the moon goddess, the words _Bella Luna_ running through her head once more.

And everything was okay again.

* * *

Shunsui stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed, mouth gaping like the fish he caught daily. "You're telling me that all of the gods think Nanao-chan has been kidnapped? That _I_ kidnapped her? Why?" He took a gulp of sake to settle his thoughts, and turned far more calm eyes back to the blonde sitting in front of him, passing along the bottle. 

Rangiku snatched it and took a quick swig, then laughed. "Oh, trust me, trust me! You'll see, oh yes you will! We may not be able to get permission for Nanao to live down here or anything, but we _can_ buy some time! I've planned it _all_ out. Er, well, most of it, but I figure we'll get there when we get there, right? So anyway, Gin's gone with Nanao back up to the City of Gods, you know it as Seretei, to tell them the news, heh. Don't worry about Gin messing anything up, either- he's a master of deception. Right now, even, he's probably telling Yamamoto-sama all about 'your'…"

* * *

"…ultimatum. The demon, called 'imself Carisu, tol' Rangiku an' I that it'd release Nanao t' us for now, but on one condition: Nanao mus' return to Earth once every thirty days. Rangiku's still fightin', o' course, but I don' think it'll help. It's incredibly strong—even I couldn't beat it all on my lonesome." Gin finished and bowed his head respectfully, waiting for an answer. He didn't have long to wait.

"_What!?_ How dare that- demon, you said?- think to order us, _the gods_, to give up one of our own? We must marshal our forces and head out for an attack, to—"

"No, no, Your Majesty," Gin interrupted. "That ain't gonna work. You do that an' you'll have all th' legions o' Hell out to get us. We're gods, sure, but every war has casualties."

"Hmph. Is that the way things stand? Thirty days… what are your thoughts on this, Ichimaru?" The King of Gods clasped his hands together and ceased his pacing, staring at Gin through seemingly-closed eyes.

Gin paused, as though thinking. "I think," he said, small frown apparent. "I think we should comply."

* * *

"So Nanao'll be able to visit once a month, eh? That's pretty intelligent of you, Matsumoto-san. But what if the gods begin to suspect that not all is as it seems? Or if they put surveillance on Nanao-chan when she comes down? And even if they don't, surely the gods will want to wage war or something." Shunsui readjusted his seat on the mat, gesturing across the table for Rangiku to pour herself some more sake. 

The blonde did so with fervor, pausing only to flap her hand at him in a supposedly comforting way. "Don't be such a worry wart! Gin's got it all covered, really. He's devised a 'spell web', as he calls it, that'll make everyone think Nanao's actually traveling to _Brazil_. Besides, do you have any idea how slow the legislative process is up there? All the paperwork- ugh, I shudder at the thought! It'll take at least 100 years before a suitable movement is even _suggested_, let alone passed. Yamamoto-sama may act like he's all high 'n' mighty, but, just between you 'n' me," she leaned closer, winking, "he's not."

Shunsui chuckled and shook his head, content with waiting until Nanao came back 'home'. "Wait… Matsumoto-san, where's Brazil?"

* * *

"Welcome back, Nanao-chan!" 

The quiet, raven haired girl stepped through the open doorway, blushing slightly when her host bowed. She smiled her little half smile, and curtsied back towards him.

She frowned suddenly, violet eyes unfocused and unsure. "So, what do we do now, Kyouraku-san?"

He laughed , shoulders shaking with the force of it. "Favorite color, Nanao-chan?"

_**

* * *

**_

Two Years Later 

A gentle, happy smile filled the room with bright warmth no fire could hope to emit, love lighting even the darkest corners of the heart that saw it. Shunsui leaned over slightly, stealing a chaste kiss from the woman next to him, lips lingering when Nanao didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned into the kiss, and he smiled with happiness and disbelief, still marveling at how everything turned out.

"Looks like I finally caught the moon," he whispered, voice like a feather on the wind as he tugged his 'Bella Luna' closer.

* * *

Years passed, and the love between the fisherman and moon blossomed and grew, overcoming all obstacles and distances. Shunsui was still care-free and laid back, Nanao still organized and perfectionistic, but they work together, in sync, strengths and weaknesses matching each other point for point. 

Gin and Rangiku watched over them like eccentric fairy godparents, giving counsel if it was needed and a good laugh if it wasn't, because those are rare and always needed. The sun and trickster had their own ending, and their own story, but this is not theirs and must be saved for a later time.

The fact remains, though, that the years were passing, and Shunsui was very mortal while Nanao was not. So, once time and age had finally taken their toll on the kind fisherman, Nanao came down to Earth for her visit, and when she left, she took his soul with her. She turned him into a cluster of stars and fit him into the sky, where he, to this day, keeps the moon company on her not-so-lonely-anymore rounds.

And every thirty days they descend the Stairway of Clouds, to stay again in the house closest to the sparkling emerald sea than any other: a content and happy couple in a village of content and happy people.

**F****in**


End file.
